Banished - My Version
by Darkmoon111
Summary: Poseidon is accused of betraying the gods and is cast into Tartarous .Percy is also accused of betraying camp to the Titans. Percy hides for four years, But he has come back intent on revenge.


**This is my version of Banished by Demiaria**

Traitor

I was grinning like a mad as I walked into the dining hall and sat down Poseidon's table. I'd been training all day and I was exhausted. Really, there just had to be lava on that climbing war.

I glanced down at my orange camp-half blood t-shirt. It now peppered with holes. I looked at my arms. The lack of hairs proved that I managed to get a little too close to the lava more than once.

I wasn't burnt as I managed to call some water to me before I could actually set myself on fire. That lava wall definitely had it in for me.

But, I had to keep training because Kronos and Luke were getting stronger and stronger and their little army wasn't so little anymore. You never knew when something would happen around here.

Thank the gods I wasn't on a quest at the moment. Some people love them but myself, I had enough of them already. After rescuing Artemis I officially had enough of Quests.

"PERCY!"

A loud voice snapped my out of my daydreaming. I glanced up and saw Grover and Annabeth waving at me from across the Dinning hall. I raised my hand and waved back, grinning. They weaved their way over to me through the tables and campers.

"What in Hades happened to your shirt?" Annabeth asked after they reached me.

"Oh. I got a little close to the lava on the climbing war. I swear it hates me." I said.

She gave me a disbelieving look.

"It's a wall, Percy. It can't hate." She said as she sat down next to me, Grover sitting the other side.

"How much do you bet?" I muttered under my breath. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Hey, dude. How are you?" Grover asked.

"Could be better. How are you?" I said.

"Never better. Juniper asked me out on a date, just before I got here." Grover was jumping up and down like an excited puppy.

"Cool, man."

Annabeth and Grover walked over to their respective tables and sat down – Athena for Annabeth and Dionysus for Grover. Chiron gave some announcements, like the hunters were coming over to camp.

I sacrificed some food to Poseidon and began to eat. After a burger and two serves of fries and a glass of blue cherry coke I was full.

I stood from the table, waving at Annabeth who was in what looked like a deep discussion with one of her half-sisters. She absentmindedly raised her hand before returning to the conversation.

I shook my head with a wry smile. Once Annabeth got going, not much could stop her.

I glanced around for Grover but couldn't spot him. Deciding that I would find him in the morning, I headed off to bed.

Pushing open the door to my cabin, I smiled softly before getting ready for bed. I lay down and slowly my thoughts faded out as I drifted into peaceful unconsciousness.

Within an hour though, I wouldn't be as peaceful.

That night, the dream came.

Line break

In my dream I was on Mount Olympus, looking up at the Twelve Thrones of the Gods.

Twelve _empty_thrones.

The Gods themselves were standing in various positions around the room, making dramatic arm movements and everything was silent but I could tell they were arguing.

Lightning and thunder ravaged the sky, the crashing roar of waves echoed around the room, wild animals flashed into existence, snarling and screeching at each other before vanishing. Vines snaked across the ground, climbing the thrones and burrowing into the ground, causing large cracks to appear.

Ares let out an almighty battle cry, the ground around him cracking as he did so. Apollo seemed to take this as a challenge, arming himself with his bow and arrow. Artemis shouted out and the moon started to flicker, making the scene light up and then plunge in and out of darkness.

Athena and Hephateus were locked in battle, both decked out in full fighting gear, swords glinting silver in the flashing light.

I stood, frozen in shock and horror.

Suddenly, Zeus yelled something at Poseidon, pointing an accusing finger him with a look of hatred. My father answered back hotly, taking a threatening step forwards.

Zeus seemed to take this as conformation of whatever he had said earlier, shouting back something.

The Gods slowly stopped what they were doing and swiveled to look at my father, pausing for only a second before focusing their rage on him. As more and more angered shouts joined Zeus', my father began to look decidedly uncomfortable and worried.

The gods swarmed around Poseidon and surrounded him with their weapons raised.

With a look of triumph, Zeus took a step towards Poseidon and clapped his hands. A large cracking noise reverberated through the room. The ground under Poseidon's feet shook with raw power as he was forced to his knees. He appeared to be struggling against a huge force but it was obvious he couldn't win out against all the Gods.

Within minutes, the ground finally gave out under his feet, a pit of pure darkness opening up beneath him. Poseidon let out a final yell as he fell into the pit, the ground closing above him.

My eyes widened and the Gods turned to look at me, pure outrage showing on their faces. Zeus raised his hand which held a crackling lightning bolt, before throwing it at me.

Just as the world around me exploded into bright white light, I woke in my bed, sweating profusely.

**I know this is a lot like the original. It will be like that for the beginning but it will be more different later on. Did you like it? R & R please. **


End file.
